The present invention relates to pothole filler compositions and methods for repairing potholes in pavement. Such compositions typically comprise a neoprene containing cationic asphalt emulsion mixed with an aggregate such as crushed slag to create a malleable solid composition. The malleable solid composition is shoveled into the pothole and tamped down. Some states require the use of crumbled tire rubber in such pothole filler compositions, but the resulting material does not hold up well in use. McDade et. al. 2013/0195551 is an example of such a composition.
There is one two component pothole filler system on the market which comprises a neoprene containing asphalt emulsion at a pH of about 10 sold with a separate low density pumice powder (500 kg/m3) and gypsum mix. The two ingredients are mixed together in situ in a one to one ratio by volume (8 pounds pumice aggregate to 2 gallons emulsion), immediately prior to use. The resulting mixture is poured into the pothole as a liquid mixture. The mixture hardens in about an hour, and can be driven on after about an hour to an hour and a half. One problem is that the liquid component tends to be unstable, often having a shelf life as short as about a month. A second problem is that when the two components are mixed, they tend to separate too quickly. Also, the patch lacks hardness and tends to deform fairly rapidly as cars drive over it.